Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed generally to power transfer, and more particularly is directed to a contact point power pad for battery charging power battery chargers, and other power applications.
Background of the Disclosure
Wireless charging is known. More particularly, inductive charging, such as using charging pads or charging mats, is well known. Efforts have recently also advanced with regard to radio-frequency (RF) wireless charging. Although wireless charging methodologies may include physical contact between the charger and the device receiving the charge, most wireless charging methods do not require contact between the charger and the charge-receiving device.
Some methodologies of wireless charging may require contact between the charger and the receiving device. In an exemplary method, alternately charged (i.e., positive and negative) points, strips, pads, or the like may be provided on a charging mat or pad, and may be suitable to receive charge-receiving raised locations on the device in need of a charge.
Although such contact-based wireless chargers may be simpler, and hence less expensive, and faster in providing a charge than non-contact wireless chargers, various issues are nevertheless present in the use of current contact-based wireless chargers. For example, to ensure contact with alternately charged pads, points, strips or the like, more than two raised locations may be required on the charging device. Moreover, due to possible unevenness in the charging surface of the charging mat or pad having the alternately charged points, pads, or strips, flexibility may be needed in the raised charging locations on the device in need of charging to ensure good contact between at least two of the device's “charging bumps” and at least two of the alternately charged charging features of the power pad.
Also, the use of an undesirably large number of raised charge receiving locations on a device in need of charging increases the expense and difficulty in manufacturing the mobile device. These drawbacks are exacerbated by the need to provide flexibility in each of the charge receiving locations in anticipation of an uneven charging surface, due to the need for good contact between the charge receiving locations and the charging device surface.
Therefore, the need exists for a contact-based wireless charging apparatus, system and method that minimizes the number of charge receiving locations needed on a device, and that eliminates the need to provide flexibility in the charge receiving locations on the device to account for unevenness in the charging surface.